A Quiet Ninja's Pride
by Sage of the Wolves
Summary: A Wolf bite, a dark promise, and a chance to prove herself. Some things are worth fighting for and Hinata will put everything on the line to reach her goals. She wants Naruto and her father to see that she can be strong and that they won't have to protect her all the time. She wants to make her own way and find strength to move forward and became proud of herself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Demon Talking**_

_Human Thinking_

Dream

"_**Do you want to live?" **_a smooth yet somewhat devious voice asked, its owner smiling in wicked glee.

"Who are you? What are you?" a girl laid trembling in a small pool of her own blood trying desperately to ignore the pain.

"_**That's not important right now, answer or die!" **_

The girl could just make out the intense purple gaze of the speaker and felt the trembling of her body increase.

"I-I want to live!" 

"_**If I save you then your soul belongs to me, I will be free to use you however I wish."**_

"I don't…I don't care! I don't want to die!" the girl voice became stronger and she felt some of the pain go away, however this was fleeting was the girl felt a razor sharp object pierce her neck and rip out a chunk of flesh.

Before darkness claimed her, the little girl saw the body of a Wolf standing over her with bloody fangs. 

Hinata woke up with a start and gently touched her forehead, it was that dream again, or maybe memory would be the better word. Sighing and looking around her small room, her eyes finally settled on what she was searching for.

A somewhat spiked ball of fur lay curled at the foot of her bed, snoring lightly and Hinata spent a moment studying the blaze of blood red amid the mostly gray body. Allowing a sigh to escape her lips Hinata absently runs her hand over her neck and winces when she feels the deep scars embedded there.

As she was getting ready to get out of her bed, the lump of fur stirred revealing itself to be a small female Wolf.

"_**Where are you going, little warrior?"**_

Hinata cringed at the name and for a second didn't answer. It was nothing more than the Wolf mocking her for her weakness.

"I'm going out to train, before I have to leave for the academy. You don't have to come with me Kuu."

The Wolf, Kuu, nodded her head and uncurled herself before jumping off the bed and landing neatly on the floor.

"_**Going out to train, and why is that? Surely not to valiantly prove to your father that you're not worthless, you can surely prove him wrong with a little training, yes?"**_

The young girl bit her lip from crying out at the harshness of Kuu's words yet it was hard. Kuu could see that she struck a well beaten nerve but refused to take anything back, the little warrior would have to learn to toughen up if she wants to survive.

Shaking herself in an effort to forget, Hinata quickly ran through her daily routine and sped rapidly out of the door with Kuu trailing slowly behind. Kuu heaved a great sigh before allowing herself to break out into a run and catch up with the young human.

She found Hinata crouching and body trembling from what she guessed to be crying. With an annoyed huff Kuu walked up to the girl only to backtrack when an unknown scent came to her. A young boy Hinata's age came to the weeping girl and placed his hand on her shoulder, startling her and causing her to fall over.

Kuu growled under her breath but made no attempt to help the girl out. Instead she thought it would be interesting to see where this would lead.

"Ah Hinata, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was here. What are you doing out here?" the boy's blue eyes showed worry, something that Kuu wasn't used to seeing being directed at Hinata.

Hinata seemed to be having the same thoughts as she stammered for a reply, rolling her purple eyes Kuu shifted her weight and continued to watch. This was not something she would bother with.

"Naruto, I…"

Before she could finish however Naruto seemed to notice Kuu and called to her to come out and with a snort the Wolf obliged.

"Who…" Naruto began.

Kuu stopped the boy with a flick of her tail. _**"Who are you, boy? Another spy sent to watch the little warrior and just some other hopeless dreamer trying to prove something?"**_

Again the words stung Hinata and like before she did not answer and only bowed her head. Sometimes she wondered why Kuu saved her from death, was it only to belittle her?

Naruto gave the Wolf a hard look and for a moment remained quiet while Hinata picked herself up and started to walk away. However Naruto's next words made her stop.

"Hinata, I don't really know what that thing is but you should stay away from it. It's nothing more than a dangerous beast."

"_**A dangerous beast, you say? Tell**_ _**me boy, where did you come up with that assumption?"**_

Naruto took a brief look at Hinata who had her back to them and narrowed his eyes to the Wolf. "Because no one has the right to hurt Hinata or say that she is a hopeless dreamer!"

Hinata inclined a little to see Kuu's reaction but the Wolf remained unfretted, instead she seemed to be enjoying this and allowed herself a laugh before speaking.

"_**Boy, you shouldn't stick your head in things where it doesn't belong nor should you wander into things that you don't understand. The little warrior is mine to with as I please and there is nothing that can change that. Right, Hinata?"**_

Hinata closed her eyes tightly against the Wolf's words as if she could deny them by doing so but it was impossible to keep up yet she didn't want Naruto to know the truth about Kuu.

"I-I have to go Naruto, Kuu isn't that bad she's just…I'll see later at the academy."

Watching her leave Naruto turned his gaze on Kuu and glared at her to which the Wolf just smiled and went after the fleeing girl.

Hinata sighed as she put her head over her arms staring blankly at the board while the class waited for Iruka to show up. The blue-black haired girl thought of what Kuu said and felt a wave of self-loathing wash over her. Was she really nothing more than a hopeless dreamer who had no chance of gaining her father's approval?

Likely in class she had time to herself as Kuu does not come around and that little bit of freedom cheered Hinata somewhat. However it was a fleeting bliss as Kuu would often be waiting for her at home ready to berate her for something. She didn't notice that Naruto was behind her until he coughed softly causing her to jump.

"Naruto what's wrong, why are you…"

"That Wolf what's the deal with her? Why are you with her?"

Hinata lowered her head and said nothing yet before Naruto could question her further Iruka and Mizuki came and the boy was forced to sit down. The brown haired Chunin looked over his class and took a deep breath and preparing his little speech.

"Today marks the end of your training and the first step into becoming Ninja. Today your last exam would be to create three or more clones."

Hinata heard Naruto groan out loud and grumble how the clone jutsu was his worse, the girl felt sorry for him but couldn't offer any support as she called up.

Entering a room that had a desk stacked with leaf headbands Hinata mentally prepared herself and tried to calm her nerves. Exhaling slowly, Hinata faced her teachers who motioned to her to start wherever when ready. The girl nodded and readied herself, performing the correct hands and completed the jutsu with a bit of effort. Three clones stood next o Hinata all in good condition, not perfect but good enough to pass. Mizuki and Iruka nodded to each other and beckoned Hinata over.

Iruka stood up and gave the girl a big smile while handing her a headband. "Congratulations Hinata, you graduate!"

Hinata took and headband and stared at it for a while before tying it to her neck. A feeling of joy and happiness coursed over her and forgetting herself she let out a yell of triumph. She was a Ninja at last.

Iruka let the girl celebrate for a moment more before calming her own and telling that she has to go to let the other students in. Bowing gratefully to them Hinata walked out of the exam room happily. She noticed that Naruto was walking towards her and in a moment of giddiness showed him her new headband.

"Wow, that's great Hinata! Way to go!"

Hinata smiled happily and nodded her head. "Thank you, good luck Naruto-kun."

The blonde haired boy stopped upon hearing the suffix and Hinata cursed herself quietly but to her surprise Naruto just laughed.

"It's okay Hinata, you can call me whatever you want. By the way, thanks."

Hinata nodded again and took her seat but it wasn't long before she heard a yell of frustration and saw Naruto running out of the exam room looking distraught. Hinata was watched him go and after a minute of debating took off after him. Naruto was easy to find, he didn't even go very far, just to the little swing on the edge of the academy yard.

Steeling herself to talk to him, Hinata went over to Naruto who had his head bowed. Yet before any words could come out of her mouth, a surprise greeted her.

Kuu sat on one the larger, top most tree branches glaring down lightly at her while slowing waving her ash colored tail.

"_**Well if it isn't the little warrior and the boy. What are you two doing here, should you be frolicking about playing Ninja?"**_

Once again the Wolf's words stung but Hinata shook them off and in a moment of smugness showed Kuu her headband. Purple eyes taking in the metal and cloth head ordainment Kuu yawned insolently and gave Hinata a bored look.

"_**Congratulations, you now have something other than that stupid jacket to cover up your scars."**_

Hearing the word "scars"__made Naruto look up and caused Hinata to start fidgeting, all the while Kuu was having a good laugh. Putting a hand to her neck Hinata took a step back until Naruto stopped her. Gently moving her hand the blonde could now clearly see the grotesque scaring that covered most of the young girl's throat.

Anger welled deep inside the boy and baring his teeth all but growled out the words. **"Who did this!?"**

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as she took in Naruto's appearance, he looked ready to kill. Taking her by the shoulders and shaking her a little the boy repeated his question with no answer. Losing her voice Hinata just shook her head and let a quiet sob escape her lips. Hearing this Naruto quickly calmed down and pulled her into a slightly awkward one-sided hug.

"Naruto-kun…"

"I'm sorry; I promise I'll try not to get that angry in front of you again."

"_**Cute, you both are so cute you make me want to throw up! Little warrior enough with this silly game, your ever pleasant father is looking for you and is pissed off."**_

Hinata lowered her head at the news of her father looking for her and started to walk towards Kuu when she stopped. "No, I want to stay with Naruto-kun."

Kuu's gray/red fur began to bristle at this but she quickly calmed down and gave the Wolf equivalent of a shrug. _**"Don't say I didn't warn you."**_

Hinata hung her head while all of what Kuu said began to whir in her mind. She was brought out of it by Naruto who gave her a soft nudge.

"Hey it's all right, go see what your father wants I'll be fine."

Hinata's expression turned blank while Naruto gave her a kind smile. "I'll be fine really, there's always next year. I'll become a Ninja yet, you'll see!"

The blue-black haired couldn't help but smile and went after Kuu to find her father. As she ran Hinata didn't notice Mizuki walking up to Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Hinata walked towards her home with a smile on her face, she wasn't able to find her father but if he was in the main house then she could show him her new headband and he would finally be proud of her. With this thought in her head the girl continued on, confident that nothing could spoil her good mood. However when she reached her father's room, a sense of unease washed over her. What if Hiashi wasn't proud, what if he would scoff and send her away like others who had displeased him?

No, that wouldn't happen. Hinata shook her head and took a deep breath, gathering her nerves to enter her father's room.

Hiashi looked up at the sound of his door opening and tipped his head to the side and then slightly trembling, Hinata poked her head through. Hiashi motioned for her to come which she did with a swift bow.

"I-I passed my final exam. I'm a Ninja now." Hinata spoke quietly with her head still bowed. She moved to take the headband from her neck and showed her father.

For a moment Hiashi was silent as he looked from the headband to his daughter and back again before a smirk found its way to his lips.

Getting up Hiashi walked towards Hinata until he was right in front of her, "Congratulations, I want you to continue on bringing pride to the Hyuuga and to me. The road ahead will be hard but I have no doubts you will succeed. Maybe you'll become a great Clan leader."

As he turned back to his desk Hinata waited for him to continue but once it seemed this would not happen she became chest-fallen. As she got ready to leave Hiashi spoke up again, that smirk still on his face.

"Well done Hinata, I am proud of you."

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter of the re-written A Quiet Ninja's Pride, hope ya like it. And if you don't…well whatever.**

**~Sage**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Demon Talking**_

_Human Thinking_

Dream

'_He said he was proud of me. Father said he was proud of me!' the thought continued to course through Hinata's head as she made her way to her room._

Nothing can ruin the feeling of happiness she felt right now…nothing except a small Wolf with ash and blood red fur. Kuu sat on the floor looking at the sinking sun and didn't turn to the girl when she spoke though from the bristling fur along the canine's spine Hinata knew she was upset.

"**That boy, stay away from him. I don't know nor care about his life but I do not like him and forbid you from seeing him any longer!"**

Hinata started at her words and for the first time in a long time felt anger welling up inside her. "You can't do that! Naruto-kun he's…he's my friend. It's unfair that I can't see him, you can't control my life!"

It was then that Kuu decided to snap and teach the girl who was the real master here. Leaping in the air the pinning the girl roughly down and placing her claws on Hinata's scarred neck, the Wolf glared hatefully down on the girl. The female has grown to the size of a normal Wolf but her fangs protruded out of her lips and were bared in an angry snarl.

"**You seem to be forgetting yourself, human. I don't remember you defying my words part of our deal. If I say to keep away from the boy then you do as I damn well order you to. Or would you like another set of scars as a reminder?"**

Hinata looked into the rage clouded eyes of Kuu and squirmed a little before sighing and hanging her head. Kuu stared at her for a moment more before nodding and jumping off the girl but not before swiping at Hinata's left cheek that left four deep gashes embedded in the flesh. The girl cried out in pain to which Kuu only smirked, not feeling any remorse for what she's done.

Picking herself up slowly, Hinata walked to her bathroom and gingerly washed the wound and once she was done inspected the gashes with hazy eyes. The gashes were deep and would definitely scar, leaving her with the problem of trying to cover up how she got them without saying too much. Heaving a sigh, the dark haired girl closed her eyes and shook her head.

'_Why? Why do I put up with this? Why can't I fight back?' _the girl wondered before opening her eyes in shock once Kuu spoke.

"**Little warrior, there is nothing you can do to stop your fate. I advise that you just accept it and try to stay alive. I wouldn't want you dying on me; I wouldn't be able to "love" you anymore if you did."  
**

Hinata snorted softly at the Wolf's words which surprised even herself and gently touched the wounds on her cheek. "So this is how you show love, I think I can do without."

Kuu flicked her tail and the comment but otherwise did nothing. She smiled wickedly at the girl and moved to swat the girl with her tail. Hinata said nothing and went to lie on her bed, curling up and trying to go to sleep. Maybe if she was asleep Kuu would give her some peace. Though this was not meant to be as the Wolf constantly growled and bit at her arms until she rose giving the Wolf a confused yet angry look.

"What do you want?"

"**Can't you hear it? Something's happening; blood will be shed this night."**

Hinata looked at the Wolf skeptically and looked out her widow, all she could see was the clouds turning a soft shade of pink and gold as the sun went down. She watched his for a moment before turning away and saying that she was taking a walk. Kuu remained silent and continued to smile, seeming to know that something more is going to happen.

Hinata walked on to the streets of Konoha with her head down and rubbing her arms where Kuu bit her. In a moment of fury she picked up a rock and threw it in the direction of an alleyway where a muffled grunt of pain sounded. Snapping out of her small rage, Hinata ran over to where the sound was heard to see Naruto leaning against the wall rubbing his head.

"Ah Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I wasn't looking to where I was throwing are you okay?"

The golden haired boy looked up and smiled while reassuring Hinata that he was fine and adding a comment that being hardheaded has its perks. The two walked out of the alley striking up conversation that had Hinata on Cloud Nine.

Outside of the classroom Naruto was quiet and surprisingly gentle when talking about someone he doesn't particularly like. He listened to everything Hinata had to say and gave kind input wherever she looked for it.

"Hinata, don't you feel like if you don't act a certain way people would get angry or try to hurt you for it?" the boy asked suddenly, his head down while they passed a couple of villagers.

Hinata gave the boy a quick glance and thought about it. "Yes," she said finally. "I feel that if I'm not the best or if I don't try my hardest Father would not approve of me."

Naruto stopped and looked at her with a confused expression.

"I not very strong but I want to be, I want to prove that I'm worth something and make Father proud of me. I've already achieved that somewhat when I got my headband but there's still more to do."

"Why…" Naruto was cut off when a villager shouted at him, glaring and cursing loudly.

A small crowd began to gather around the two, all hurling hateful words at Naruto while some tried to make a grab at him.

"Demon, why don't you just leave us in peace, there's nothing here for you!" one angry male villager shouted, riling up the rest of the crowd.

Naruto winced at the words as if they cut him like a blade. Hinata watched the boy with concern etched on her face, not knowing what to do. The crowd wasn't trying to hurt but their words were painful enough until Naruto cracked and yelled at them to shut up. The throng of people took a step back allowing Naruto weave through them with Hinata following closely behind.

"Naruto-kun what happened back there?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it Hinata."

The tone in which the boy spoke gave no room for arguments so Hinata just let him lead on. The pair reached another part of the village that was mostly deserted expect for a few buildings a good distance away from the mob when a dark snarl was heard.

Hinata looked up to see Kuu lounging on the remains of a destroyed house while sneering at them both. The Wolf's snarl continued when she saw Naruto tense up and moved to stand in front of Hinata. Jumping up the decaying house the Wolf forcibly parted the two and glared at Hinata who turned away and gritted her teeth.

"**Did you not understand me when I said to stay away from him!?"**

"I want…I want to stay by Naruto-kun's side. I don't care what you do to me; I want to stay with Naruto-kun!"

Kuu dropped into a crouch baring her fangs then jumped forward, sinking her teeth into the girl's flesh. 

"**Ungrateful bitch!"**

Blood spilled freely from the wound as Hinata fell from the extra weight of Kuu and pain. Upon hitting the ground she tried to dislodge the furious canine by punching her in the face but that only resulted in Kuu biting harder. Letting out a scream, Hinata unwittingly led the mob to them and at first they were stunned to see the Hyuuga heiress in the predicament that she was in. Yet their attention soon shifted to Naruto who watched the girl struggle in shocked silence.

"**Stop it,"**

Kuu looked up briefly to see Naruto glaring daggers at her with eyes that were starting to turn a deep shade of crimson. The female Wolf just snorted and bit harder into Hinata's skin making her yell out louder.

"**I said, STOP IT!"**

Kuu wasn't ready for the hard blow to the ribs nor did she expect to be thrown into the mob which she began to tear apart in anger. The group of people started to panic as the Wolf tore at their flesh and broke their bones until some decided to lead towards Naruto and in her rage Kuu didn't think about not harming the boy.

Seeing Naruto hurt made Hinata get up albeit slowly from her wound and tried to pry Kuu off the blonde resulting in the villagers turning on her. Placing her body in front of his, Hinata shielded Naruto from the wrath of the villagers. One such villager, a drunk who didn't recognize Hinata for who she was threw a large wine bottle at her causing it to shatter and the shards to cut deep into her skin. The girl held in her pain but did not lash out causing Kuu to scream agitatedly at her from somewhere next to her.

"**Little warrior, now is the time to fight! If you don't want to die, hit out at them do it!"**

"No I can't hurt any of the villagers…it'll be wrong."

Naruto tried to speak in a lighter tone but he was still far too angry so his voice had a deep gravelly sound to it. **"Hinata run away, I'll be fine. You don't have to protect me."**

Hinata took another blow this time by a rock which left her face bloody and bruised but she refused to move away from Naruto.

"**Damn girl, I have no choice. I can't have her dying yet." **Kuu muttered before padding over to Hinata and snarling to gain her attention. **"To save a life is pointless, only think of yourself. Preserve your own life to live longer. Together we will slaughter."**

Kuu raised her head to let out a bone chilling howl while Hinata seemed to go in a daze as the howl before closing her eyes and dropping to one knee. Once the howl was complete Kuu was gone and Hinata remained kneeling until Naruto walked up to her.

"**Hinata, are you…"**

Hinata picked up her head slowly while giving a deranged smile to Naruto who quickly backed up, demanding to know who she was. "Hinata" continued to smile and for a moment didn't speak but looking at the villagers she uttered these words.

"**I'm here to slaughter, the little warrior is mine and no pathetic human is going to take her from me."**

With this "Hinata" launched herself at the mob and within minutes had them screaming and begging for mercy. Taking one villager she ran her hand through his chest, ripping out his heart and taking a cowering man's head off. Blood spattered on her clothes and face but "Hinata" seemed to be enjoying it all, the disturbing grin never leaving her face. When it came to a woman paralyzed by fear, the girl had no qualms about advancing towards her, laughing at the dumb terror on the older woman's face.

Taking the woman's head in her hand "Hinata" proceeds to crush it to bits before Naruto tackles her to the ground and starts shaking the girl.

"Bring Hinata back, NOW!"

"Hinata" gave the boy a sickeningly sweet smile before maneuvering out of his grip and motioning to the now decimated mob. **"Hang on a minute. I have to finish this."**

Quickly the girl kills what's left of the mob and turn to Naruto with these words. **"See what I've done to these idiots? I can and will do it to you if I catch you with the little warrior from now on. She has a debt to repay and I intent to make sure she pays for it."**

Then with a sigh, Hinata fell to the ground unconscious while Kuu showed up a few yards looking dazed but unhurt. Naruto tried to reach out and pick Hinata up but Kuu was faster and growling tossed the girl on her back and ran off leaving Naruto confused, angry and a little frightened.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Demon Talking**_

_Human Thinking_

Dream

Hinata rose from her bed with a small groan and looked outside, darkness greeted her from every direction and she stiffened at what might happen when she would see her father.

"**Relax, Hiashi will not bother you but you will stay out of sight for a while. Unless until you can explain** **how you got those wounds." **Kuu muttered, sending her a half-hearted glare before sighing.

The dark haired girl gently placed her hand over a cut from one of the glass shards and winced, she didn't notice Kuu walking up to her to pick what remained of the shards out of her body. Hinata grunted as the Wolf yanked the glass out without much care and closed her eyes in an effort to ignore the pain.

"You killed the villagers by using my body, didn't you?" Hinata asked softly, not really wanting to hear the truth.

Kuu smiled that wicked grin of hers but it seemed to lose some of its danger as she looked at the girl in front of her. **"You were just going to let those idiots beat you to a pulp, I couldn't let you die."**

Hinata just smiled and shook her head. "To get what you want, you helped me because you had to not because you wanted to."

"**Of course." **

The girl shook her head again but tipped her head to the side when she felt that Kuu had stopped yanking the glass out of her body. She saw the Wolf was staring out the window, searching the darkness for something when a dark blur whirled past them and further into the night.

"**Little warrior, I want you to follow him, don't argue with me just do it. Or would you like me to rip your tongue out." **

Hinata stared in the direction when the blur was heading and gave a small whine. She didn't want to move right now but the look on Kuu's face gave her no other choice. Hanging her head, Hinata set out with Kuu close behind.

Naruto sat amid the forest panting heavily with the Scroll of Sealing lying close to him; he was only able to learn one jutsu before tiring himself out. The blonde haired boy lowered his head and grunted before rising to his feet preparing to go at it again. Yet after a failed attempt at trying another jutsu he found that he couldn't focus.

His thoughts kept going back to earlier today where Hinata killed those villagers. He couldn't believe that was Hinata; it wasn't Hinata just someone using a jutsu to look like her. The boy nodded and tried to get back to work but a rustle in the trees made him look up to see Iruka standing over him.

Naruto stared at his teacher for a moment then broke into a bout of uncomfortable laughter, knowing what was coming. The older man also started to laugh but in his case at was because he found Naruto and was now busted. When the laughter stopped Iruka noticed the haggard look on Naruto and mused that the boy must have been training hard. His thoughts were stopped when Naruto started to say that he now was a graduate trying to say that anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll graduates. Iruka listened to the boy go on and on but when he said that Mizuki told where to get the scroll and the location of this place the sensei shut Naruto down.

Confused the boy quieted immediately and wondered why Iruka looked so distant when a cold laugh brought them both back to earth.

"I see you've found our little hideaway." Mizuki sneered, his attention moving away from them to the scroll Naruto held close to him.

Iruka looked towards Naruto then Mizuki and back again before placing his body in front of the boy, protecting him. He glared at the other man perched in the tree and without any hesitation lunged forward, managing to take the silver haired bastard down.

As both men tumbled to the ground Naruto stood confused and on edge, wondering what the hell wad going on. Yet as he was racking his brain Mizuki shouted something that made the boy look up in confusion.

"Naruto, do you want to know why the villagers always treated you like crap, why they always hated you?"

"Mizuki," Iruka growled, trying to punch the other man and force him to keep quiet. "Don't tell him, shut up!"

The silver haired man smirked and gave Naruto a heated glare, reveling in this moment. "It is because you are the Nine-tailed Fox, the monster that nearly destroyed our home 12 years ago!"

Upon hearing those words the blonde felt the life drain from him, now he understood why the villagers would say nasty thing to him. Now he understood why they wouldn't acknowledge him and run when he came near. He was a monster.

"Naruto-kun is not the Nin-tailed Fox, he's his own person."

Naruto looked around to see Hinata leaning against a tree with small amounts of blood all over her body. The girl was looking at Mizuki with a hate-filled glare that the boy has never seen on the Hyuuga and this made Naruto uneasy.

'_Is that really Hinata? What should I do, how should react?' _Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and it was then he felt something sharp pierce his stomach.

He looked down to see that Mizuki had stabbed him with a cold grin on his face. The older man harshly yanked the kunai out and watched as Naruto staggered backwards and collapsed in an agonized heap.

Iruka shouted his name but Naruto didn't react, only trying to calm his breathing yet it hitched in his throat when he saw Hinata stand in front of him, her arms spread wide. And though he couldn't see it her eyes gained a cold edge to it and when she spoke the calm, timid voice was replaced by a voice carved from ice itself.

"Naruto…if you dare to touch him again I _will _kill you!"

Naruto blinked at the girl protecting him and trembled, what was happening to her? "Hinata…?"

Hinata turned back and Naruto flinched, her eyes were suddenly softer yet her voice held regret when she spoke to him. "Please Naruto-kun, look at what I'm about to do and please don't hate what you see."

The blonde was about to ask to ask what she meant when the girl lunged at Mizuki and tackled him to the ground and raised a kunai to his neck while the man struggled underneath her. Plunging the kunai into his leg, Hinata proceeded in tearing out the flesh causing the scent of blood to saturate the air. Bringing the knife like weapon back above her head the girl aimed for Mizuki's chest yet a last second jerk made the kunai stab into his shoulder thus saving the man from being killed that day. While Hinata tried to get the weapon form out of the man's shoulder, Mizuki thinking quickly, called out to Naruto who jumped at his voice and gave the man a vacant stare. Hinata used this time to get the kunai free and slashed the traitor across the stomach, making his breath hitch.

"Naruto… give me the scroll and come…with me. Let us take revenge in the village for how they treat you. We can show them how much of a…"Beast" you are."

"Naruto, don't listen to Mizuki. He's only trying to get the scroll from you. Protect it with everything you are." Iruka yelled trying to move but a wound that Mizuki gave him during their tussle forced him down to one knee.

Hearing the desperation in Iruka's voice the boy leapt up and ran away from the fighting, taking the scroll with him. Hinata looked up and watched Naruto's diminishing form before Mizuki punched her hard in the face and sent her tumbling on the ground while the kunai was thrown into the surrounding bushes. The blue-black haired girl whined softly as all of the earlier fierceness drained from her, and now Hinata seemed to deflate as Mizuki towered over her.

"Heh, not much of a fighter now are we?" the man growled, placing his foot down on her neck.

Gasping for breath and clawing at the man's leg, Hinata saw darkness beginning to creep into her vision when suddenly she heard Mizuki scream in terror and pain all the while feeling his foot leaving her neck. Rising on her elbows she saw Kuu clinging to the man's face, biting the shit out of him. When Mizuki was finally able to pull the Wolf off, his nose has been bitten to the bone as well as having several gashes on his face.

Kuu turned on her and growled which made Hinata notice the large cut on the canine's leg. The girl didn't have time to inquire about the wound as Kuu then rounded on her with a bite to the hand.

"**Damn girl! What the hell is wrong with you, losing fight like that just because the boy left?" **

Hinata just cured into a ball as Kuu continued to bite and scratch at her, her beloved coat soon covered in blood stains. The Wolf then forced the girl to her feet and biting at her heels sent Hinata hurling towards Mizuki. The silver haired man fought back but the pain of his wounds slowed him down allowing Hinata to once again pin him down. Taking another kunai and successfully stabbing the man in his right shoulder, Hinata was thrown off when Mizuki kicked her in the stomach, winding her.

Iruka was finally able to get to his feet and without a sound placed Mizuki in a headlock quickly cutting off his air and forcing the man to his knees.

"Naruto is a lot of things, the prankster, a trouble maker, and sometimes he makes me want to rip my hair out but the one thing he is not is a Beast! If you dare to hurt my students again, I will kill you!"

Naruto looked up from behind the tree and slightly turned his head, hearing Iruka's words they made feel like he wasn't alone. They made him feel like he could go on in the village and not be afraid, he knew now that Iruka would fight for him and that the man truly cared for him. Hugging the scroll closer to his body the boy breathed a sigh of relief yet in turned into a gasp of shock upon hearing Iruka's pain-filled scream.

Whipping around the tree Naruto saw that Mizuki had Iruka and Hinata pinned down with the large shireken he carried at their throats. Hinata was able to turn her head and see Kuu sitting not too far from them and called out for help.

"**This is your fight, little warrior I'm not going to help you. Fight for your life." **

Hinata struggled against Mizuki but all of her fight was gone until she felt Mizuki's shireken suddenly leave her throat. She then saw Naruto standing over her with a deep scowl on his face; he turned his head towards her and nodded.

"If you ever touch my sensei or Hinata again, I will tear you apart."

Mizuki just sneered at the boy and readied his battle stance as did Naruto before the two leapt at each other. Metal clashed against metal as both ninja tried to aim for the other's vitals. When Naruto landed he turned too slow and Mizuki was able to stab at the boy's unprotected back causing him to fall over. Hinata screamed at him to get up but only succeeded in drawing Mizuki's attention to them.

As the man closed the gap between them Iruka stood protectively in front of the girl though Hinata could see Iruka's legs trembling, he wouldn't be able to stand much longer.

Hinata was about o try and run away when she stopped herself, shaking her head. "I'm always to avoid things and when it's done I shut down. People who are always stronger than me they try to protect but I'm just a burden. But I don't want to be…"

"**Then stand and fight! I do not allow weakness, girl. Stand up!" **Kuu growled standing beside her while watching Naruto and Mizuki fight.

Picking herself up, Hinata stared at Naruto's weakening form and moved in front of Iruka. "This time I'll do more than get in a few hits and fade away. I will fight!"

Charging forward the girl slammed her body as hard as she could into Mizuki, giving the blond a chance to breath. Both ninja tumbled to the ground but Hinata was quicker in rising to her feet. With a flick of her wrist she slashed at Mizuki who tried to parry the blow but failed. Both glared hatefully at each other and ran forward once more yet Mizuki stopped short and ripped open Hinata's leg, causing her o fall. As she lay on bended knee, the traitor saw his chance to attack but at the last moment Hinata dove out of the way.

Taking to the trees Hinata went on to led Mizuki through the thickest bunches of leaves which ended up blinding the man and her to an extent. She was however able to throw a kunai and pierce his hand and watched as Mizuki crumpled to the ground. There Hinata threw a few more to pin the man down who didn't move and was likely stunned from his fall.

Seeing as how he couldn't move Hinata walked close to Mizuki and nudged him with her foot and was letting down her guard when he leapt up and grabbed her. Letting out a gasp Hinata managed to work a hand free and punch Mizuki in the face which did little to break free of the man's grasp.

Mizuki shifted to bring his hand up close to Hinata's eyes and just as he was about to strike Naruto slammed into them, forcing them apart. As Hinata skidded on her side away from Mizuki she looked up to see Naruto walking over to her, holding out his hand. Taking it and hauling herself Hinata opened her mouth to speak Naruto stopped her and gave her a small smile.

"This time I'm gonna protect you. I own you one anyway."

With this the boy turned to Mizuki and snarled before performing a cross sign with his hands. Iruka tipped his head to the side and wondered what the blonde was up to when the forest was then covered with Naruto clones.

The sensei stood amazed then smiled, Naruto had just performed a high level jutsu and he, Iruka was immensely proud of his student. Turning his head every which way Mizuki tried in vain to look for an escape and with the taunts of countless echoing in his ears he soon screamed his frustration. With a smug smirk the small army charged and before long a very battered and bruised Mizuki lay on the forest floor unconscious.

Iruka gave the traitor a swift kick to the chest and snorted but turned to Naruto and Hinata with a smile. Then nodding to himself, he beckoned Naruto over and told him to close his eyes. After a few minutes the older man told Naruto to open his eyes and once he did the blonde saw Iruka smiling at him and holding his goggles.

"Congratulations Naruto, you graduate!"

Naruto stood silent for a moment while Iruka gained a worried expression before he was thrown back by the boy's hugging tackle. As both laughed merrily Hinata hung back and out of the corner of her eye saw Kuu stalking towards her. The girl winced and waited for the Wolf's barbed tongue to flash but instead she got something different, something unexpected.

"**You still needed help but you fought on your own. You're starting to get it. Maybe there's hope fpr you, little warrior."**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Demon Thinking**_

**Demon Talking**

_Human Thinking_

Dream

Panting heavily for breath Hinata ran forward, her legs screaming in exhaustion with every step she took. Tripping up she cursed and dared not to look back. Yet the urge to see if the one chasing her has fallen back any was too great and the girl peeked over her shoulder. Eyes widening in shock, Hinata let out a scream of pure terror as the phantom figure loomed over her, holding a deadly sword. Though it was dark, the moon gave just enough light to gleam off of the mighty blade and down on Hinata as the phantom struck. 

Closing her eyes, Hinata felt her skin rip then burst as the smell of blood filled her nose. The pain made Hinata open her eyes and see the horrible wound inflicted on her. Her arm was a mass of blood, staining her clothes and making her head spin. Out of the corner of her eye Hinata could see the phantom raise his blade once more. Grunting with effort the girl pulled herself to her feet and continued running. Sweat flowed into her eyes and stung at the wound on her arm making the black haired girl grit her teeth but she did not stop running.

Twice again she stumbled and the third time she fell, crashing into her wounded arm and whimpering softly in pain. The phantom's shadow fell over her and reached out with his hand and in a moment of desperation Hinata bit down hard. Barely able to break the skin, Hinata was punch in the face for her troubles and soon found a hand closing around her neck. 

Gagging and sputtering tried to pry the unknown figure's hand away with her good hand but she started going under from lack of air. This was made worse by the phantom placing his knee on her chest speeding up her suffocation.

As her body started to go limp Hinata was just able to make out something her killer was trying to say.

"Give me what I want! Hurry up, girl. Your debt must be repaid, give it to me! NOW!"

The pressure on her chest and throat and with what little energy she left gave the figure a semi-hard punch before dying with tears in her eyes.

Hinata reached out her hand to empty air and tried to get air into her lungs, but the pressure on her chest prevented this. Growling softly and clenching her fist Hinata opened her eyes to see Kuu sitting on her chest staring back at her.

The red/gray Wolf snorted and hopped off, leaving the girl to breath regularly again. The canine blinked twice before turning her back and moving towards the window still where she could see the stars. Hinata placed a hand over her heart and sighed before looking at her hands and clenching them into fist slowly.

"**That same dream again?" **Kuu asked, not bothering to turn her head. **"I'm getting tired of hearing screams from you that I didn't cause."**

"My debt, what do you mean by that? Such a stupid dream, but still..." Without realizing it Hinata just ignored Kuu which of course set the Wolf off, pouncing on the girl's bed and jabbing her claws into her neck.

"**You're getting too full of yourself, girl. Maybe you should stop worrying about other debts that mean nothing and think about the debt you owe me."**

Hinata narrowed her eyes and turned away which only fueled Kuu's anger and for a moment she looked like she would hit the girl but instead growled and jumped down to the floor where she gained a sulky look.

"**No one is allowed to hurt you but me. I hold your life in my paws."**

Hinata rubbed her neck and once again felt the scars and stopped. Without truly realizing it she shivered and looked at the Wolf, helpless and angry that she had to rely on her. "He didn't just hurt me…I was killed… suffocated to death. It was painful."

Upon hearing those words Kuu whirled around and snarled, demanding to know what the man looked like and a cringing Hinata tried her best to answer all her questions. Pacing back and forth and growling the Wolf bared her fangs and turning to Hinata stared hard at her.

'_**This girl, I've made sure nothing too bad would happen to her until I got what I needed but if he's lurking around…no she will be safe. I just need to keep her close.'**_

Hinata watched her pace with increasing unease and soon forgot about her anger towards the Wolf and thought it better to leave t alone than dwell__on it. Getting ready for the day she noted with pride that today would begin her training as an official ninja. Kuu just laughed but didn't say anything which confused Hinata but she just shrugged it off.

Appearing at the gate at the academy Hinata found Naruto walking towards the gate as well yet looking very tired yet the boy looked as happy as she was. Seeing her Naruto waved to Hinata and beckoned her over but the smile he had soon became a scowl as he looked down at something beside Hinata. Tipping her head to the side and looking down Hinata saw what made Naruto get so angry.

"Kuu what are you doing here? You never follow me to the academy."

The red/gray Wolf smirked and smirked but not before pretending to bite at Naruto's leg. **"I do what I please; you do not hold any power over me."**

Hinata just groaned at this and facepalmed, leaving Naruto to scowl harder at the beast who took notice.

"**Better hurry boy or you and the girl will be late for class."**

Naruto's glare intensified and just as he was about to say something Hinata ushered him inside the building. For a second the boy was happy to get away from Kuu but then he remembered the previous day's events and turned his head away from Hinata. Perplexed Hinata tried to get Naruto to look at her but the blonde haired boy kept turning away.

"Why won't you look at me? What have I done, I don't understand. Tell me, what did I do wrong?! Naruto-kun!"

Screaming out his name made everyone in the classroom stared at the pair, and Hinata not noticing them continued to rave. Shutting his eyes against Naruto shook his head and finally looked at Hinata ho has gone quiet and was sobbing. The boy stared stunned for a moment before breaking down and trying to apologize. Without warning Kuu's voice reached him and he saw the Wolf giving Hinata a sorrowful look and unlike before her voice held no malice or harshness in it.

"**You can't cry all the time, little warrior. There are very few things that deserve tears, safe them for something important. I want to become strong and sometimes you will have to fight against things you would rather do without." **Kuu stopped for a minute, looking down but soon continued yet kept her head bowed. **"Rejection, anger, loneliness, and fear; we all have to face these things and face it from the ones who were supposed to love us the most. You can't cry over something as stupid as a boy not answering you."**

"Kuu…"

The wolf turned away and snorted at Hinata but not before glaring at Naruto, growling. **"This girl, she is…important to me and I will not allow anyone to hurt her. If you do anything to taint her pure soul, I will kill you."**

**A/N: Kind of filler-ish but still relevant to the plot**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Demon Thinking**_

**Demon Talking**

_Human Thinking_

Dream

Hinata dried her tears and watched as Kuu left to do whatever yet her very out of character moment struck the girl and with some hesitation called out to the Wolf. Kuu stopped walking and slightly turned her head to the side and waited for the girl to come up o her.

"Why did you…?"

"**Don't get me wrong, I just couldn't stand **_**that boy**_** making you cry. I wasn't the cause of it so it shouldn't have continued."**

The Wolf gave a huff which Hinata knew that there was no arguing with her. Slightly unconvinced but willing to take the explanation Hinata just sighed and made her way to an empty chair in the back of the class. She felt suddenly drained of all energy especially when she realized that Kuu was lying down right in front of her so all she could see was a mane of red and gray. The girl huffed but said nothing, it wasn't worth it and Kuu would probably just get mad.

Groaning softly and placing her head on her arms she barely heard the sound of a scraping chair and the lightest touch of other body against her own. Opening her eyes and turning her head she saw the somewhat fuzzy outline of Naruto with his head on his arms leaning against her. Hinata didn't know how to take this and remained silent but at the same time she didn't push the boy away. Mentally shaking her head, Hinata closed her eyes again and fell into a doze not realizing that something…weird was going to happen.

Iruka came in and with a louder than usual voice announced that all of them were ninja and would now be assigned into a three man squad led by a Jonin who will further their training in order to get stronger. Naruto and Hinata were positively knocked out by now and as such never heard Iruka but Kuu did. The Wolf smiled to herself and briefly wondered who these kids would be paired with and who would be their instructor. The Wolf walked unnoticed by the back door of the class and sat down, waiting for the fun to begin.

One by one groups of young Genin left the class until only Hinata, Naruto and a boy named Sasuke were left. Kuu looked at the raven haired boy and felt her hackles raise, she didn't like the sense of foreboding that came from him and briefly wondered if she should kill him. Extending her claws she loomed over the unsuspecting boy but abandoned her murder attempt as the door opened.

A young woman in her mid 20s with dark hair walked in with an expression of disinterest and slight boredom as her grey-brown eyes took in the three before her. Naruto and Hinata were still sleeping yet Naruto was leaning more heavily onto Hinata which seemed to put Kuu on edge. With a not so gentle bite to the hand she sent Hinata scrambling upright, the momentum causing Naruto to fall over and wake up as well. Sasuke gave the two a blank stare before turning back around and sighing.

The Woman cracked a smile but it soon vanished when saw Kuu clearly for the first time. The Wolf stared back at her and smiled, all the while licking Hinata's blood off her lips.

"**It's been a while, Anko. Tell me have you gotten stronger and will I have to extend my teaching circle?"**

"You bitch!"

Dodging the kunai thrown at her the Wolf simply shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. **"My, that was terrible, I wonder how you lasted so long if this is the best you can do."**

Anko gritted her teeth and without any thought of the consequences, rushed towards Kuu who stared at her with boredom before moving at the last second. With a quick slash of her claws she sent Anko crashing to the floor while Kuu landed neatly on her paws.

Anko quickly got to her feet and glaring daggers at Kuu called to the young Genin to help her. Naruto was still slightly out of it, Sasuke remained where he was and Hinata hung back, looking from Kuu to Anko and back again.

"What are you waiting for?! Help me kill her!"

Hinata fidgeted under Anko's glare and tried not to look into the sneering gaze of the Wolf before sighing heavily and backing away. "I can't, Kuu will…"

Without saying anything else Hinata backed off, leaving the whole group confused. Anko narrowed her eyes and looked from Hinata to Kuu and back again before realization hit her.

"You…helped this child, you made a deal with her, why?!"

Kuu just smiled and shrugged. **"The girl wanted strength, so I'm giving it to her."**

Naruto stared the Wolf once she said that and tried to grasp the meaning behind her words, it was obvious the Kuu was dangerous so why would Hinata willingly go to her. The boy tipped his head to the side, his brow furrowed in deep thought. Hinata heard what the Wolf and clenched her fists, taking a step forward and mustering all of her courage to say, "I didn't have a choice, when faced with death one would do anything to stay alive. Even make a deal with the devil."

Naruto opened his eyes and stared pityingly at the girl while offering his hand. "Hinata…"

Anko clenched her teeth and in a moment of anger yelled at the girl who jumped in surprise and lowered her head. "You idiot, do you know what you have done?! This is not a game you should be playing, that beast is too dangerous for someone like you to handle!"

Hinata picked up her head and glared at the older woman, "You don't think I know that?! I didn't want to die. There was a chance for me to live and I took it…."

Naruto took a step towards her as she trailed off and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata, what is it? What else is there?"

The Hyuuga heiress turned her head away and walked out of the classroom, suddenly looking very tired. "Nothing Naruto-kun, it's nothing."

Kuu's purple eyes narrowed in thought before turning towards Anko and cheekily asking her, **"Do you think that you could expand some of your precious time with me? There's something I want to try."**

The Jonin glared hatefully at the Wolf and growled; she then turned her attention to the two boys still in the room. "You two, go home. You will not be assigned to a Jonin instructor today. Come to the Hokage's office tomorrow and he will figure something out for you."

She watched as Naruto's face fell in disappointment and fidgeted uncomfortably at it. No doubt he was waiting a long time for this day. Closing her eyes, the dark haired woman sighs and with a little more force sends the two off.

She then moves to Kuu and nods bitterly. "Well let's get this over with."

The Wolf smiled and tracking Hinata's scent, followed the girl to her location. While on the move Anko continued to glare daggers into Kuu's back which the canine ignored to concentrate on finding her…disciple. Yes, could work for now.

Hinata had not gone very far when she stopped beside a tree and leaned against it, the girl was so out of it she didn't realized Naruto standing in front of her until he poked her causing her to jump.

The blonde raised his arms in a defenseless manner until Hinata recognize him and sighed.

"There's more to the story then what you'd told, isn't it?"

Hinata flinched at his word yet nodded. "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

She then slid down to the ground and bunched her knees to her chest before resting her chin on them, staring up at Naruto who joined her and sat in the same position as her.

For a moment everything was quiet and the two remained wrapped in their own thoughts before Naruto spoke up, picking his words carefully.

"As you know not many villagers like me and I don't have many friends. It gets lonely sometimes. I just want them to know I'm here and for them to say my name, even if it is because I'm in trouble. But…that gets tiresome after a while; I don't want the villagers to just see me as a prankster. I want them to be able to see me as a friend. I want to be friends with them."

Hinata turned her head slightly at Naruto and clearly heard the longing in his voice yet he didn't cry. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes and he realized that she was crying for him. She shook her head and after a moment came a decision.

"I'll be your friend, Naruto-kun."

Once again silence reigned between while Naruto took in what the girl said. He lowered his head and a small smile began to creep upon his features.

"Thanks…Hinata-chan. I want to be your friend too."

Then without a word, the two leaned against one another and fell asleep; happy to have finally found a friend in each other.

**A/N:Yeah I know it's late, I was busy, enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Demon Thinking**_

**Demon Talking**

_Human Thinking_

Dream

Anko followed Kuu to a nearly deserted part of the village that was not too far from the academy, she guessed it must be a back street. The woman turned her attention to the animal leading her and snorted in disgust, how could anyone be so stupid as to trust this demon?

Kuu smiled to herself as she heard Anko's snort while thinking of a way to get the woman on her side again. It wouldn't be easy, having her around the first time was hard enough, even for her but the potential the woman had back then was great. Anko still had great potential but right now she was dealing with the little warrior and while she showed promise she was too timid, too afraid to take a life.

Kuu would have to fix that soon.

Shaking her head the Wolf went back to focusing on Hinata's scent realizing that they were getting closer.

After a few more minutes of searching they found Hinata and Naruto still asleep together, though in a more relaxed position than before. Kuu's hackles began to rise at the sight of the blonde so close to Hinata; she wanted to tear the boy's face off. No one was allowed to get that close to Hinata.

Releasing a terrifying snarl instantly wakes the two up and that's when Kuu jumps in-between them, forcing the two apart while biting into Naruto's shoulders. Screaming in pain, the boy tries to pry the Wolf off but that only resulted in Kuu sinking her fangs in deeper.

Watching Naruto bleed and shaking in anger, Hinata makes a grab for Kuu and with a mighty heave tears her away from Naruto. Both fall in a tangle of fur and clothes with Hinata pinned beneath Kuu. The Wolf tore at Hinata's body, eventually hitting flesh and making her bleed, Naruto moved to stop her but Anko held him back.

"**I told you to stay away from him. No one is allowed to be near you, only me. Got it?!" **

Hinata pushed Kuu off her and glared at her before looking at Naruto for a second before telling the Wolf, "He's my friend, and I want to be with him. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"**Damn child, you're forgetting yourself… Who saved you from death, who showed you the way to the forbidden—"**

"Stop!" Hinata yelled, causing Naruto and Anko to give her strange looks. "I'll do whatever you say, just don't…"

Kuu forced her hackles to lie flat and glared at the girl before motioning for her to follow. Yet as she was doing so Anko stepped into their path.

"Wait, if you're going to try what you did with me I'm not letting you take more step with the girl."

Kuu smirked at the declaration and tilted her head mock surprise. "**Oh no, the great and powerful Anko is going to stop me! Whatever shall I do? The girl is mine; I'll kill anyone who comes in between me and my plans."**

"She's…she's not just some object you can claim possession over!" the fierce yell made Hinata look at Naruto and give him silent thanks.

No one has ever stuck up for her like that.

The girl lowered her head and with a deep breath faced Kuu; the Wolf was busy snarling at Naruto but turned and gave her a hard glare that was soon wiped away when Hinata spoke.

"Kuu-sama, I would like to train. You're always saying that I need to improve, I want to start now. Please."

Kuu studied the girl and Hinata tensed hoping that the canine would just accept her offer and kept moving. She had a plan but it would only start to work of Kuu gave in to her proposal.

The Wolf licked her chops and smiled, something interesting was going to happen, she didn't know whether or not to be pissed at Hinata for trying to trick her but she would let it slide for now. The forbidden land could wait a little while longer until the girl is stronger.

"**Fine, since you seem so eager to bleed, we'll train once we reach the compound." **

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and moved to follow Kuu when Anko held her back. "I want you to meet me by the village gates once you're done with your training session. We need to talk."

Hinata stared at Anko for a moment then turned her head away. She didn't know anything; this woman was just slightly concerned of the recent events that happened. She didn't know anything. Yet despite that Hinata couldn't convince herself and just nodded her head before running after Kuu who didn't stop to wait for her.

Hinata fell down hard on her back and lay still while Kuu growled at her to get up. How many times has she fallen since they started fighting today? The girl has since lost count and let out a small sigh. Kuu got tired of waiting and ran towards her head bent down and slashed open her shoulder with sharp fangs.

Hinata took a sharp intake of breath to keep from crying out and jumped to her feet, managing to grab Kuu by the tail and fling her into the base of a nearby tree. The Wolf lay winded for a second before quickly getting back to her paws and stalking towards Hinata with hate shining in her purple eyes.

The Hyuuga heiress glared back at Kuu with the same hatred in her own eyes, as the Wolf got closer Hinata felt herself tensing at the to leap at her and tear into her. Then with a slight gasp the girl shook her head. She closed her eyes and hoped to banish those feelings from her mind but in that moment Kuu chose to attack.

Clamping her jaws around Hinata's arm, she used her weight to bring her down again. Quickly switching from arm to shoulder Kuu bit down until she felt the bones beginning to grind together and crack. Screaming in pain Hinata forced herself to endure it while she tried to think of a plan to retaliate and get a breather. When Kuu loosened her grip for half a second it gave Hinata a chance to wail on her with her free arm. Hitting Kuu hard in the stomach once, twice, three times made the Wolf release her grip and stumble back, coughing. Hinata was able to regain her footing and face the canine with a determined glare that she rarely showed around others, it was…strange to the girl. She didn't want to be violent but with Kuu…it was hard.

The Wolf looked at the human in front of her for a brief minute and suddenly sat down, looking for all the world like a bored Wolf with nothing better to do. Confused but not dropping her guard Hinata waited for Kuu to attack.

"**Little warrior, you know** **about the forbidden land."**

Hinata flinched at the statement and unknowingly dropped her guard. "Okami no Mori."

Kuu nodded and get up to circle around the young Ninja who turned her head this way and that to keep Kuu from taking her by surprise.

"**Yes, Okami no Mori**, **the place where you died and I saved you. But there's more than that. Isn't there?"**

Hinata clenched her fists and started to tremble, the place where she died, the place where she was abandoned. It still caused her pain to think about it, she tried to forget about it all. But when Kuu came it seemed like a god idea to follow her, after all she did save her from death but that was just to make Hinata feel indebted to her. And it worked.

Damn it, why was it so hard? She didn't want to do this anymore, she was tired of getting hurt and she wanted it to stop. However this wasn't going to happen as Kuu leapt at her from behind and forced the girl to the ground. Then placing a paw on her head, the Wolf forced Hinata's face further into the dirt.

After a moment Kuu removed her paw and let the Genin up, which she took a bit in doing so. Panting Hinata looked at Kuu who seemed somewhat bored but made a gesture with her paw which the human interpreted as relax.

"**You were supposed to expand on my statement, well?"**

Shaking her head, Hinata turned away from Kuu while she stood still, still yet growing angry. "I don't want…"

She never got to finish, Kuu jumped on her and pressed all her weight on the girl's chest, suffocating her. Gasping for breath, Hinata saw darkness beginning to creep upon her vision while Kuu dug her fangs into her neck. When Hinata was sure Kuu was going to kill her, the Wolf released her growling.

"**You pathetic child, how can you go around trying to pretend all of this doesn't exist?! Your father barely acknowledges you and you just go around life thinking you can change?!"**

"I never asked for this, you think I want some Demon hanging around me, insulting me, hurting me!? I don't want…I don't need this. If I could I wouldn't have just stayed in the Forest. That way I wouldn't be bound to you. I could be away…gone…dead."

Kuu narrowed her eyes and buried her fangs into the girl's legs making her cry out and try to hold back tears. **"You wish you would have stayed dead, eh? And what would that have accomplished, you would be rotting in hell with your father dancing on your grave. If he truly cared, he wouldn't have needed to sacrifice you."**

Hinata said nothing; there wasn't anything she could say. Kuu was right; her father used her to pay for his mistakes and that led to Kuu saving her, and Hinata being bound to the Wolf.

"Why…why did you save me? Having me around only annoys you, what purpose do I have towards you?" Hinata asked, wiping away her tears and staring at Kuu with dull eyes.

Kuu let go of Hinata and backed away a couple of paces, her purple eyes were turned to the sinking sun and she remained quiet for some time. Breathing a sigh of slight annoyance she spoke in a whisper. Her voice was so low that Hinata had to literally lean in to hear her better.

"**Your father…it seems as though stepping foot on demon land wasn't enough to piss us all off, he had to sacrifice you, a child, in an effort to atone for his sins. When he noticed me watching he threw towards me, so long as you died who cares how it was done? He did it so he wouldn't die as he ran. You were already half dead, bleeding from a stab wound on your chest that he inflicted. Instead of biting your head off I offered to save you and you took it."**

Hinata waited for her to continued but Kuu remained quiet so the girl waited some more and endured the same results. "That's not answering my question, why did you save me? You said that you could have bitten off my head but you didn't. Why, tell me!"

Kuu gave her a blank look and lifted her lips, exposing her fangs. **"I don't have to tell you anything. Why don't you ask the man who tried to kill you in the first place?"**

With that Kuu walked away and left the compound, leaving Hinata alone. The girl curled up into a ball and started crying softly. She didn't want to ask her father anything, mostly because she didn't know what to believe. As if her father would confirm killing her.

As darkness began to gather Hinata pulled herself together but felt apprehensive about going inside the compound. Looking back to the main gate which led to the outside, Hinata took a few steps forward before stopping. This continued until she was out of the gate and walking away from the Hyuuga compound and to wherever her feet decided to take her.

Passing by a poorer area in Konoha she managed to bump into Anko who seemed confused at the appearance of Hinata but recognized her after a second. She then took in the girl's ragged and bloody frame and proceeded to take her by the hand and drag her to her house.

"Sit," the woman says firmly while she walks into her kitchen for something and Hinata complies though looking slightly unnerved.

Anko then went back to what she was doing and quickly started making cooking, something that she was secretly proud of and very few people knew of. After an hour and a half Anko places a plate of meatloaf, broccoli and rice in front of Hinata who looked at it questioningly.

"Just shut up and eat it. I knew someone from a different country and this was one of the dishes she taught me."

Hinata said nothing and just stared at the food until Anko gave an exasperated sigh, picked up and plate and took a small amount of food and ate it before putting the plate back in front of the girl.

"There, see, not poisoned."

The blue-black haired girl hesitated for a minute before relenting and eating and to her surprise it was good. Anko let a smirk appear on her lips when Hinata held out her plate silently asking for more. Once finished with her second helping, Anko gave the girl a hard look which made Hinata start to fidget; she even started moving away from the older woman when Anko pulled her back.

Feeling the blood on her hand the Jonin got up to get something and came back shortly after with a roll of bandages in her hands. Hinata looked at them then began tugging on her jacket trying to hide her wounds but Anko shook her head and grunted when a fresh stream of blood started to flow from the wound.

"Kuu did this, that bitch."

The Hyuuga girl flinched but nodded all the same, though it did bother her that Anko seemed to know Kuu. How could that be, how could she possibly know the Wolf?

"I've known her for a long time. She used to come to the village for her own amusement and one day she met me."

"Kuu did…"

Anko closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes, she was still annoying as hell and just as ready to hurt someone as she is now." The older woman stopped to gauge Hinata's expression which was troubled and slight put off.

"She never told me she's been to the village before but then she doesn't tell me a lot of things." Hinata muttered, her head hung low.

Anko hummed in agreement and asked the question that's been bugging her since she pulled Hinata into her house.

"Why are you covered in wounds and why did you not seek help?"

Hinata lowered her head even more and whispered one word. "Kuu."

Anko growled at this but stopped when she noticed Hinata listing to the right, her eyes barely open. Before she could fall the Jonin caught her and making a quick decision carried her into one of her spare rooms and carefully laid her on the bed.

"You just rest here for the night while I take care of something. Be safe."

Anko quietly left her house then stood silent, shaking in anger. Why would Kuu do something like this, sure she was violent but she wouldn't needlessly hurt a child. No there had to be more to it. She would find the Wolf and force her to talk.

Nodding to herself, the dark haired woman set out looking for the wolf with the red blaze on her back.

Kuu opened her eyes and looked down from the tree he was laying glaring at Anko who returned the glare with no hesitation. The Wolf snorted and without a word dropped from the tree and gave Anko a disinterested stare while waiting for her to speak.

"Why did you hurt the girl, what purpose is that serving?" Anko asked, folding her arms and looking the wolf up and down.

"**I see no need to answer. What I do is my own business."**

With that Kuu began to walk away but Anko block her path, the canine bared her fangs and lowered her head, indicating that she would bite but still Anko didn't move.

"**This isn't about the girl, you're just pissed that I left you alone and abandoned." **Kuu muttered, lifting her head to see Anko's expression.

The female Jonin shook her head and took a step back. Then with a sweep of her hand she motioned for Kuu to go. "I don't care about what you did to me, but the girl is seriously hurt and you should try to make amends."

Kuu gave her a bad tempered snort, waving her tail in disgust. **"You know nothing of what the girl had to go through, if you want the truth I'll tell you like I told the little warrior. Go ask the man she calls father."**

"What do you mean, ask her father? What does Hiashi have to do with anything?"

Kuu smiled as she started walking away. **"Figure it out on your own, I can't tell you everything. There will be no fun if I did that."**

Anko watched the Wolf go and battled with herself on whether she should ask Kuu her next question. She knew that the beast wasn't partial to keeping promises. "Will you…will you not hurt the girl anymore? She'll die if things keep going the way they are."

Kuu stopped at the woman's request and didn't know whether to laugh or snarl. **"The girl made her own choice. There is nothing I can do to stop it. She wants strength and fighting is the only way I know how to impart that on her. I won't tell you everything, go to Hinata and see her side of things. Maybe then you'll understand."**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Demon Talking**_

_Human Thinking_

**Demon Thinking**

Dream

'_This is crazy; I can't believe I'm doing this.' _Anko stood in front of the gate to the Hyuuga compound and just stared at the opposing obstacle. Maybe if she turned back now all will be fine. No, she shook her head chastising her. You have to find out what the hell is going on.

With an inward sigh, the snake Jonin made enough of a racket that soon all of the compounds guards must have come for her.

'_Jeez, they sure don't take any chances do they?' _she thought with a snort.

It was a bit of a pain having to explain why she wanted to see Hiashi but after a good ten minutes of arguing she was let in and escorted to the main branch's center, where Hiashi was, where else, in his office. With a wave of his hand he set the guards away and gave Anko a withering look before going back to work.

Anko stood silent for a while and muttered something under her breath before groaning and finally breaking the silence, the clan head looked up annoyed and opened his mouth to speak.

What is it that you want, Mitarashi Anko?"

The dark haired woman tipped her head to the side and hummed softly. Now that she had Hiashi's attention how she would go about questioning him.

Sighing, Anko decided that she would just get on with it and opened her mouth to speak but as she did so a dull thud sounded outside the closed door. Seeming to know what it was Hiashi ignored it but curiosity quietly got the better of Anko and she opened the door and in tumbled Hinata, bleeding profusely from a large number of wounds.

Kneeling down to the girl Anko scooped her up in her arms and quickly rose to leave but Hiashi called out to her, ordering her to stop.

"There is no reason to concern yourself with my daughter. Please just set her down somewhere and after a few days she'll be fine."

Anko caught the bored tone in his voice and grimaced, without looking back she headed for the door and out of the compound. "I don't know exactly what's going on but I won't leave this child to suffer. There are things here that you do not fully comprehend, Hyuuga. But I can see now that your daughter is in trouble and you will not help. I won't allow it; she's coming with me until she can be safe again."

"You can't defy me, get back here!"

Anko looked back and smiled though she knew Hiashi couldn't see it as he stayed in his office. "I'm not part of the Hyuuga Clan, you can't control me."

Anko yawned softly as she stood vigil over Hinata; the girl hasn't woken from her sleep in the three hours she's been in Anko's apartment. The older ninja has removed the girl's jacket and although it was more blood than jacket Anko was positive it could be saved. She has cleaned all of Hinata's wounds and dressed them and felt proud of her handiwork. She didn't have anyone to patch up but herself but knew Tsunade herself couldn't have done better.

Still what worried her were the wounds inflicted on Hinata's body. There were a number of claw marks and even more bite marks. It wasn't hard to figure out who has done this. Anko was also worried over the fact that Hinata's sleep was severely disturbed. The girl fidgeted in a cold sweat and kept muttering Kuu's name while reaching out for something she couldn't reach.

"Kuu… What the hell are you doing?"

Suddenly Hinata's eyes snapped open and looking around dazed, her gaze fell onto Anko whom she tackled to the ground with a frightening snarl. Anko landed hard on her back and struggled to keep Hinata's hands from reaching her throat.

"Dammit, get off!" The older woman growled, kicking Hinata hard in the stomach which sent her flying.

Hinata lay motionless for a second and her breathing slowed, this sent off warning bells and Anko quickly scrambled to the wounded girl's side. The older woman sighed in relief when she saw the rise and fall of Hinata's chest and gingerly picked her up and set her back on her own bed then resumed her watch over the girl.

"What the hell am I going to do with her? This is beyond me; I shouldn't have just taken her like that. I'll probably have the whole clan down round me, damn it."

Anko grumbled slightly at the predicament she found herself in but shook her head to clear it. Something very wrong was going on in the Hyuuga compound and for Hiashi to not react when Hinata was bleeding in front of him was even worse. The dark haired woman growled softly at the clan head's actions and felt the need to pound his face in.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud thumping coming from the front of the door, tipping her head to the side she wondered how it could be.

Opening the door she saw no one but soon a voice made itself heard.

"_**Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to let me in?"**_

The harsh tone, the insulting barb in the voice; there was no mistaking who the owner was. Sighing, Anko looked down to see a badly wounded Kuu glaring up at her but some of the fire was gone from her eyes to be replaced with weariness. That was strange, what could possibly have Kuu on edge?

Kuu snorted quietly and forced her way in leaving Anko stunned. What was the wolf doing here, and then it clicked. She wanted Hinata. Anko watched as Kuu stood a small distance away from Hinata while staring at her intently. The wolf snarled softly and started to jab at the girl with her claws.

"_**Come on, get up you pitiful girl. After all this time, those little cuts and scratches shouldn't be enough to put you under."**_

When the girl didn't rise Kuu snorted and reached over, burying her fangs into Hinata's wrist and Anko could hear the bones beginning to grind together. __

Growling, Anko rushed over and pried Kuu's jaws apart and pushed her away. Yet she could still smell the fresh blood now pouring from the new wound. The wolf glared at her before suddenly breaking out into a sinister smile. The snake Ninja took a step back while pulling out a kunai.

"_**What are you going to do with that? There's no reason why you should be doing this, you don't even know that girl."**_

Anko didn't lower her guard and watched Kuu carefully; there was no telling what she had planned. "That may be but when I see a father do nothing for his wounded daughter I tend to take things in my own hands."

Kuu's fur began to bristle and she bared her fangs. _**"You have no idea what's going on! You should have left; the girl is no concern of yours. She is mine and I won't tolerate anyone trying to take her from me." **_ __

Anko moved to the side as Kuu launched herself at her. The wolf landed nimbly and turned swiftly, managing to bite into Anko's arm. The woman gasped in pain and wielded the kunai to aim at Kuu's eye. However Kuu jerked her head to the side and as a result the kunai missed its target but sliced open the wolf's cheek. Pushing herself off of the Ninja, Kuu backed away feeling irritation at the trembling in her legs.

She wouldn't be able to keep this up, looks like the little warrior wasn't a total failure.

Kuu took this moment to scoff and look back on the girl sleeping fitfully behind her. She briefly felt a smile tugging on her lips, wondering if she'll be able to take the girl and make a run for it. A sharp stab of pain upon moving towards Hinata made up her mind for her and the wolf tuned away to face Anko, though this too he knew was dangerous.

"Why do you fight when you're hurt? It doesn't make any sense." Anko muttered, looking over the canine's bloody body and unintentionally wincing.

Kuu flattened her ears, aggravated that this human would be pitying her. _**"I know little else; fighting makes me feel safe, especially if I can kill my opponent. Though in this situation I will just take the little warrior and be on my way if you would step down."**_

Anko narrowed her eyes; did Kuu really believe that she would just let her walk away with Hinata? No, the wolf wasn't stupid but she also wasn't much sense in choosing to stay and fight. Wrapped up in her thoughts Anko didn't notice Kuu stalking forward yet before the wolf could bite Anko snapped out of it and threw the kunai which buried itself in Kuu's left fore leg.

Grunting, the wolf fell to the ground, unable to hold her weight anymore. Anko approached her cautiously while Kuu glowered at her.

"Why did you choose the girl? I thought that after you were through with me you said you wouldn't claim anyone else."

Kuu had taken to lying down on her side and with her eyes closed appeared asleep. But she opened one purple eye and stared at Anko before smirking.

"_**Yes, I did say that, didn't I? Well let's just say that when her father threw her at me after trying to sacrifice her I saved her life at her request. I did it because I wanted to feel… I don't have to explain myself to you."**_

Anko heard something in Kuu's voice something she wasn't used to and felt slightly unnerved by it. Kuu's voice held sadness that Anko hasn't heard in a very long time. But as soon as it came it was gone. Kuu went back to glaring at her and Anko sighed, not knowing what else to do.

The woman sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before casting a wary glance at Kuu. "If you allow me to keep her and treat her wounds, would you go?"

"_**I told you, I'm not leaving without the girl."**_

Anko balled her fists and gritted her teeth, it took all she had to not lash out at Kuu, and she even started to go for another kunai before she stopped herself.

"If you keep this up she will die! I know you hate to lose and that girl dying will ensure that."

Kuu snorted and turned her head, she didn't want to hear anything about the girl dying. She knew what she was doing; after all she's done it before with the woman standing not far from her now.

"_**Do you remember why I came to you?" **_Kuu asked at length, she could tell the question took Anko by surprise.

Anko remained silent, struggling for something to say when she just shook her and smiled wistfully. "Yes, you told me that I had strength and that I could do whatever I wanted. You taught me to harness my power but I remember you saying that I was too out of control to handle."

When Kuu smiled Anko felt shivers go up her spine but calmed herself. The wolf could do nothing to her now.

"_**Yes, you also didn't listen to orders and had the balls to challenge me. And as you lay bleeding on the ground I left. There was no reason to go on; it would have just been a headache."**_

Anko suddenly began to laugh, much to Kuu's annoyance who quickly demanded an explanation. For a while Anko didn't speak, she continued laughing all the while aggravating Kuu.

"I'm sorry, but that's not how I remember it. Yes I challenged you but there was more to it. At the time you saw that I wasn't willing to take every single life I came across. If I saw someone who didn't need to be killed I showed them mercy. You got frustrated and on more than one occasion took control of me and tried to force me to kill."

"_**Yeah, and it was the greatest thing I could've done for you."**_ Kuu muttered with a sly grin.

Anko narrowed her eyes and cursed the wolf's name, hoping vainly that she would go up in flames. "You made me kill three innocent people, one of them a young child. I fought back and eventually took back my body and then tried to leave. And then you tried to kill me and left me to die."

Kuu settled her body into the ground, grunting in pain over her wounds and studied Anko's face for a moment. She saw that with becoming a Ninja has changed the woman and now she could tell that she was not afraid to kill anyone anymore.

'_Everything is true; Kuu couldn't tolerate my weakness or my merciful attitude. So then why is she doing the same thing with this girl?' _Anko thought, looking at Hinata as she turned over with a pained sigh.

The woman snapped back to attention when Kuu called out to her and she was surprised by the wolf's statement.

"_**I will leave you with her and allow you to treat her wounds. But don't get me wrong, I will come back for her and if you stand in my way again, I will kill you."**_

Anko smirked at this and waved her off, causing Kuu's fur to start bristling. "Yeah, sure I know the usual death threat. What made you change your mind? I don't think I've said much to convince you."

Kuu got up and turned her head to look at Hinata and for a moment the same sadness was in her voice._** "Whatever I may have said or will say; I don't want this girl to die. She reminds me of― Just take care of her."**_

"Kuu…"

The wolf hunched her shoulders and without another word left the house leaving Anko to stare after her receding figure in the light.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, looking for a job and a good culinary school is taking up most of my time. Enjoy this chapter review.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Demon Talking**_

_Human Thinking_

**Demon Thinking**

Dream

Naruto walked in silence around the village, he was supposed to go the Hokage's office today and meet his new Jonin instructor. But as he walked he couldn't stop worrying about Hinata. The boy stopped walking and lowered his head, the recent events concerning her were unnerving and he was somewhat frightened.

But didn't she say she wanted to be his friend? He was lonely and quickly accepted her friendship but now he didn't even know where she was. Could she be at the Hokage's office now or was she still home? Naruto sighed softly, all these questions and not one he could answer. It was slightly irritating.

Naruto shook his head and quickly made up his mind. He would go and see Hinata; he wanted to see if she was ok. Quickly turning around the boy didn't think that he was lucky to find Kuu walking alone towards him. He stopped and wondered briefly what she was doing when he noticed the wounds criss-crossing her body.

Narrowing his eyes and snorting, Naruto continued on, he hoped that whatever happened to the wolf would pain her for a while.

"_**You'd like that wouldn't you, boy?"**_

Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder to where the voice was coming from. Kuu stood a ways from him and was waving her tail slowly. It took a moment for Naruto to distinguish blood and the red fur from her body.

"_**These wounds are not so fatal that they would kill, but I guess they will hurt for a bit."**_

Blue eyes clashed with purple, for a moment either spoke then Naruto chose to break the silence.

"I've never seen you this hurt before, what happened?"

Kuu smiled at the boy then let out a wicked laugh which caused Naruto to take a step back. _**"I've been training with Hinata. She did this to me and I am quite surprised, I didn't think she had it in her. Turns out all she needed was a little push."**_

Naruto looked over Kuu's body once again and for the first time really noticed some of the deep wounds Kuu had. It made the boy wince while getting angry as well.

"What did you do to Hinata?"

Kuu flicked her ears, hearing the fury in his voice and her smile started to slowly vanish. _**"I didn't do anymore than she asked."**_

Naruto felt his body shaking and for a minute his own anger scared him but he pushed it away and glared at the wolf. Then with a small growl he lashed out at Kuu.

The wolf barely had time to react and because of it she was tackled to the ground. She stared up at Naruto's blazing eyes and grimaced, his fingers were digging into her wounds. Naruto on the other hand seem to realize this and a cruel smirk appeared on his lips.

Digging his fingers deeper into the wolf's flesh he took an odd pleasure in seeing her with in pain. Yet Kuu wasn't going to allow herself to be beaten by this human boy, kicking out with her hind legs she sent Naruto flying.

Naruto landed on the ground hard and lay winded for a moment while Kuu took this time to get to her feet. Naruto quickly sat up to see Kuu running towards him but her gait was slowed down by her wounds and left him with enough time to move out of the way.

Growling in frustration, the wolf glared at Naruto yet as he got ready for another charge Kuu shook her head and turned tail. Confused and suspicious of her actions, Naruto backed away a couple of paces waiting for the canine to come at him but she continued on her way, limping slightly.

Once again he looked at the wounds covering her body and snorted. He shouldn't care anything about this wolf; she was always doing something to hurt Hinata. Yet as Naruto watched her go he realized that with Hinata as the center of all of this he could use that to get information out of Kuu.

The boy quickly ran over to Kuu to stand in her way, causing the wolf to give him an exasperated look.

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"Why are you doing this to Hinata?"

Rolling her eyes Kuu moved around Naruto and didn't speak for a while. But she stopped when she felt something bury itself into her flesh. Looking back she saw a kunai threw by Naruto lodged into her leg.

"Answer me!"

Kuu's fur started to bristle before she forced it to lie flat again and pull out the kunai to throw it back at the boy.

"_**You already know why I'm doing this. Now go before I decide to kill you."**_

Naruto smiled softly and walking forward towards the wolf, shaking his head while playing with the kunai. "At the moment I don't think you can pose too much of a threat over my life. But there's more about Hinata and yourself that you're not telling me."

Kuu began to growl as the boy went on and even crouched as if getting ready to pounce on him. _**"It's none of your business, go away!"**_

Naruto turned to the wolf growling himself and balled his fists. "But why, what could out of it?! What could hurting her ever accomplish?!"

Kuu snapped at Naruto and he merely stepped out of the way. _**"Why do you care so much about her, you didn't pay her no mind before all of this started so why now?"**_

Naruto was stunned into silence and with nothing to say he turned his head away.

Seeing him Kuu straightened up and began to smile but stopped when Naruto began to speak.

"You're right. I didn't know Hinata then but that doesn't matter. She is my friend now and I want to see her happy, not terrified out of her wits every time you come along. So once again, why are you doing this?"

"_**To…to protect her and to never forget." **_came the almost inaudible reply.

Naruto tipped his head to the side and for reasons he didn't know, began to feel uneasy. "What do you know to protect and to never forget?"

Kuu lowered her gaze then suddenly collapsed, clawing at her face harshly and growling. _**"Why… There was still time, you don't have to leave… Please don't kill her…Judas!"**_

The female wolf then let out a heart-wrenching wail that startled Naruto and made him take a step back. He called out to Kuu and in an instant she stopped, looking around dazed and confused.

"Hey, are you…" muttered Naruto a little nervously, reaching his hand out to the wolf.

However as she saw his hand coming, Kuu flinched back yelling at him to not touch her. Naruto jumped back as Kuu slowly rose to her paws and started walking away, muttering about someone named Judas. Naruto narrowed his eyes and watched Kuu slowly disappear. Who was Judas and why did Kuu sound so upset when uttering her name. The boy sighed and turned his back, he wasn't getting anywhere with this, it was better to just try and stay out of it. He would try to find out more about Hinata some other way.

XxXx

Hinata shifted in her sleep fitfully with Anko still watching but the older woman was starting to falter and her eyes were beginning to droop. However she instantly came awake and alert when Hinata opened her eyes and slowly lifted herself up on her elbows. She winced when the pain of her wounds got to her but stayed mostly quiet, taking in her surroundings and little by little recognized the house she was in.

She turned her head when she heard Anko sigh, Hinata let out a sight of her own and tried to straighten up more but a combination of pain and Anko pushing her down stopped her.

"Don't, your wounds will open up again."

Hinata said nothing but nodded and allowed Anko to push her back into what she guessed was the older woman's bed. Why would she do that? Where was Anko going to sleep? Maybe she should move to another room. Though soon these thoughts didn't matter as Hinata's eyes began to droop and she was quickly fell into a dreamless slumber.

Hinata woke again with Anko hunched over a desk snoring softly; she gingerly pushed herself into her elbows and looked around once more. The room was dark though the girl was sure the night had only begun. Careful to not wake Anko, Hinata slowly got out of the bed and tip-toed out the room and after a moment's hesitation out the house.

Taking in the cool scents of the night Hinata almost forgot the pain of her wounds and didn't notice that she was barefoot. She had a small smile on her face and she even laughed. She didn't know why but she felt so happy. Nothing could ruin this feeling.

Nothing except Kuu.

Hinata stopped dead as she saw lying down next to a tree, from where she stood Hinata couldn't tell if she was breathing and she felt strangely worried. Almost automatically she walked over to the wolf who did nothing to acknowledge her; Kuu almost always said something to her even if it was just a snarky comment.

Clear eyes hardening in slight suspicion Hinata waited for Kuu to speak. But the silence wore on and soon Hinata was looking at Kuu closer, her concern coming back. Moving in front of Kuu's face, she saw they just stared blankly ahead not even seeming to register that Hinata was in front of her. Her eyes which usually held a fire in them were misted over and empty and Hinata started to fidget while curling ad uncurling her fingers.

What was she to do, Kuu did nothing but hurt her and yet she couldn't stand seeing the wolf like this. She had to do something, anything. However she didn't know what that something was, as Hinata racked her brain Kuu began to stir.

The girl noticed and looked down on the wolf who seemed to be trying to remember who this girl was. Her face… it reminded her of…Judas. Kuu shut her eyes tightly and turned away from Hinata. She didn't want to forget but at the same time she didn't want to feel any more pain. Hinata tipped her head to the side then hesitantly reached out her hand and was about to put it on top of Kuu's head when she suddenly jerked back.

Kuu picked up her head and turned to face her side where she started muttering to the empty air. Hinata narrowed her eyes and briefly wondered if the canine's mind had cracked when she started to listen to what the wolf was saying.

"_**Don't cry, I'm here, everything will be alright. I'll protect you with my life, my dear, sweet Judas."**_

Hinata shook her head and wondered what Kuu was talking about, who was Judas? Her mate, her brother? Not likely, Kuu never mentioned having a brother or a mate, so who…

"_**You are my treasure and we will be together till the day we die. I love you, my Judas. My daughter."**_

Hinata gasped at the wolf's statement and scooted away from the canine. Was Kuu serious, or was she delirious? Her eyes watched the wolf carefully, even more than before and saw that her eyes were drooping. After a while Kuu finally closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Hinata sat next to her and wondered what to do; shaking her head she decided to stay quiet for now. Maybe it was best to even forget what she'd heard.

She gingerly picked Kuu up and carried her towards Anko's house and to the room where she was sleeping. Anko was still asleep, thank goodness, so Hinata placed Kuu at the foot of the bed before climbing in herself. There was nothing she could or wanted to do so the girl allowed to fall back into sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Next chapter Naruto and Hinata will be assigned their Jonin instructor and ninja team at last! Ciao! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Demon Talking**_

_Human Thinking_

**Demon Thinking**

Dream

Hinata woke up with a start to Anko shaking her lightly; the older woman looked tired but happy. The Hyuuga heiress tipped her head to one side and when she shifted her weight, a stab of pain ran through her body. That's right, she had almost forgotten about her wounds and how painful they were.

As she was about to get off the bed, a slight moan caught her attention and the girl looked to see Kuu struggling to sit up.

The Wolf looked slightly sick, dazed and extremely tired. What could she have been doing? Kuu's fur also looked slightly mussed as if she had been running and got her coat stuck on something. Hinata bit her lip and wondered whether she should say something about this and last night but another shake from Anko brought her back to reality.

"Come on, get dressed. Today is important." Anko muttered, giving the girl a light nudge.

Hinata watched her leave then turned back to Kuu who was staring at the floor, her eyes blank and hollow.

"Kuu…"

Silence.

"Kuu…"

No answer.

"KUU!"

The she-wolf jumped and looked around before settling her gaze on Hinata. She didn't seem to recognize her and shook her head. The canine just lowered her head and covered her eyes with her paws, whining softly and trembling.

When Hinata reached out to touch her, Kuu growled softly though it held none of its usual fire in it. _**"Please, Hinata. Just go, please."**_

Hinata let her hand fall to the side and stared at Kuu in amazement. There were times when Kuu used her name but it was usually accompanied by insults or harsh words. She had never just said her name as plainly as before. The wolf stayed lying prone with her paws covering her eyes and only when Hinata moved did she let out a sigh and turning her head to look out the window.

The wolf slowly took in the day before her and with a flash of her old attitude snorted, feeling as though the humans milling about would only hinder her if she moved now. She would wait a little while longer but still go out before Hinata for everything to be set right.

Kuu then flattened her ears and let out a sigh, she didn't want to do this but in order to help Hinata she will do what she must. Jumping off the bed and following the girl's scent she wasn't surprised to see her talking to Anko. Both female didn't notice her and Kuu wanted to keep it that way, she had work to do and she didn't want anyone to slow her up. As she made her way to the door, it opened to reveal Naruto, sleepy-eyed and grumbling to himself and also blocking her way.

The boy took a moment to rub at his eyes and once they cleared finally seemed to notice Kuu and tipped his head to the side. He was sure he saw her earlier but his brain decided to cut off on him due to sleepiness and just shrugged it off completely.

Kuu moved as if to follow him but shook her head and went out the still open door, no one commented her leaving, or so she thought.

Hinata looked at Anko when Naruto walked over and opened her mouth to speak but the snake Sanin beat her to it, gaining a slasher smile that was in her mind cheerful

"All right kids, time to get up and move out! We're going to the Hokage's office to finally put you in a Genin team. Hooray for you."

Both children just stared at her for a moment before Naruto slammed his head on the table and groaned in annoyance. "Do you know how early it is? You got me up for that? Why couldn't you just let me sleep and tell me the news later?"

Hinata closed her eyes for a second and sighed, then when she spoke her voice held a clipped tone and was mildly annoyed, sounding very unlike the young Hyuuga heiress.

"**You spoke adamantly about becoming a ninja and gaining the respect of the villagers. Now just because you have to raise a little early you want to brush it off. I was starting to think that you were different but you're just like him. How sad."**

Naruto gave Hinata a sour look and was about to go into an angry tangent when he noticed something about her. The girl seemed to tense as if expecting something to happen and even with her eyes still closed she looked uncomfortable, ready to bolt.

Anko narrowed her eyes then looked at the door where seconds later an angry knock sounded. Hinata shifted in her seat and began muttering to herself before saying only one word.

"**Hiashi,"**

Instantly Anko was at the door and flung it open with a suppressed growl. Hyuuga Hiashi glared at the younger woman then looked over her shoulder catching a glimpse of Hinata sitting with the Uzumaki boy.

Making a mental note of that, the Clan head turned his attention back on Anko and cleared his throat. "It is time Hinata come home; I'm not sure why you decided to kidnap her but I'm willing to overlook it if you comply without a fuss."

The sound of growling quickly filled Hiashi's ears and wisely he took a few steps back while Anko bristled in front of him. "KIDNAP! You ignored your child while she was bleeding on your floor and you come here saying that I've done a wrong?!"

Suddenly grabbing Hiashi and pulling him inside, the Snake Jonin forced him to look at Hinata whose body tensed up at the closeness between them. Anko then pulled Hinata's sleeve (she's wearing a long sleeved night shirt) and exposed the girl half-healed wounds to the irate father.

"Look at her wounds, look how they run deep and mar her flesh! A father seeing this would be tearing people apart to protect their daughter. But you… you just sat in your chair and seem bored by it all."

Hiashi tried to turn away but Anko kept forcing his head back, Naruto's gaze went from Hinata to Hiashi and back again trying to figure out why Hiashi would not get Hinata the medical aid she needed.

"It was the wolf,"

Both Anko and Naruto stared at Hiashi, his voice was almost inaudible making it hard to hear what he had said but his statement was met with rage on Anko's part.

She tightened her grip on the older man's face, her nails digging in the skin and causing it to cut and draw blood. The Clan head winced but couldn't move, Naruto was trembling in his chair his knuckles turning white from clenching them and Hinata remained silent.

"The wolf told me to never get involved, that she will kill me if I do. She said that she will look after Hinata and be her guardian for I have relinquished my hold over her."

Anko unconsciously loosened her grip and Hiashi falls to the floor, trembling and sobbing softly. His eyes remained fixed on the ground while Hinata, still silent, gets up and walks towards him. The girl stops in front of her father and Hiashi chances to pick up his head and cringes.

Hinata stared blankly at her father then walked right past him and out the door, after a moment's hesitation Naruto and Anko follow suite, leaving Hiashi alone.

"Hinata, I know it's too late but please, if I could go back and fix this, I would. In a heartbeat I would fix this, but that wolf… she is the one to understand you, even if it hurts she wants the best for you. Please forgive me."

Shaking himself and rising to his feet, the father took a look around Anko's house then turned on his heel saying nothing. Once outside the man released a deep sigh and decided to go to the Hokage's office, not knowing that Hinata would be there as well.

XxXx

Anko led the two kids toward the Hokage's tower all while keeping an eye on Hinata; the girl seemed to come out of a trance once they were a good distance from Hiashi and she didn't quite understood when Anko tried to explained what happened. The snake Jonin grumbled to herself but was secretly relieved when Naruto began chatting with her to keep her mind occupied.

Naruto had decided that the best course of action would be to not let what happened in Anko's house bother him. Hinata couldn't remember what she said to him and the blonde didn't want to be upset anymore so he let it go. As he chatted with Hinata he noticed that the girl was struggling to keep up, was her wounds hurting her more than she let on?

'_Damn Kuu! I should have torn her apart the moment she told me she was the one who wounded Hinata. Next time I see her I'll…'_

Naruto was whisked out of his thoughts when someone grabbed his arm, giving it a small tug. Hinata looked at him pleadingly and shook her head. Standing still for a moment neither spoke but seemed to understand what was happening. Both children look into each other's eyes and saw confusion, sorrow, and anger. But reflected in both they each saw a willingness to help one another and silently their friendship grew.

Anko stopped when she didn't hear two extra pairs of footsteps walking behind her and look back to see Naruto and Hinata staring at each other. Before she could say anything the two nodded and continue walking with Hinata leaning on Naruto which the boy didn't seem to mind at all.

Naruto and Hinata walked past and the boy stopped just long enough to say with a smile, "You know Anko, if you stand there any longer staring at us people will start to think you're weird."

The dark haired woman felt herself blush at the boy's comment while Naruto got Hinata to run a small distance then snapping out of it she ran after them, yelling.

"Y-you brat, who wants to watch you two make goo-goo eyes at each other, it's sickening. I'd rather have my head boiled in hot dango batter!"

Naruto's smile was still in place as Anko ran after them but he was forced to slow down as Hinata's strength was giving out. The boy hummed softly to himself before swiftly yanking Hinata into his arms and carrying her bridal style to the tower beating Anko and diving for cover in the Hokage's office.

"Do I even want to know?" Sarutobi deadpanned, taking a long drag of his pipe.

Naruto carefully set Hinata down before shrugging his shoulders. "Eh, you'll hear about it in a second."

Just as he was finished speaking the door slammed open reveling Anko and she was pissed! She glared at Naruto, stomping over to him and raised her arms ready to strangle him while he just smiled in a sugar-y sweet way, asking what was wrong.

"You little brat, I should cut your hands and feed them to you. And what the hell were you thinking carrying Hinata like that, she's hurt!"

"I was bored and carrying Hina-chan was easier than letting her hobble around."

Anko saw the sense in this and looked to Hinata who just shrugged and stepped forward. "I didn't mind and it was kinda fun, thanks Naruto-kun."

Sarutobi then took this chance to stand and address the three in front of him. He motioned for Naruto and Hinata to step forward and gave them a tender smile. The two young ones felt nervous excitement at what was about to pass and soon started to fidget.

"You two were supposed to be assigned to a team led by a Jonin and I am sorry you had to wait. But that will all be fixed now. You two will be assigned together along with someone else. She has asked to remain anonymous until she decides to reveal herself."

Naruto tipped his head to the side and gave Sarutobi a weird look. "Hang on old man, you said "her", I've seen ninja squads before, it's usually two males and a female. Why the change with us?"

Sarutobi smirked and turned his back and the duo, "Because you are usually and I would like to think that your partner will help you grow."

Both kids looked at each other and nodded then turned to the Hokage and bowed to him. Both waited for Sarutobi to tell them who their Jonin instructor and sensing the aged leader laughed and enjoyed the slightly puzzled expressions.

"You have already met her; in fact she's standing right behind you."

Anko, Naruto and Hinata all faced each other and after a moment's pause, Anko exploded.

"WHAT?! What makes you think I could go for a Jonin instructor?! I bet next you'll tell me that both of them will be staying with me."

At Sarutobi's nervous laughter the dark haired woman slowly walked over to the windows, opening one and stepping on the sill.

"I'm done. Don't wanna deal with this. Don't wanna live."

However before she could jump Naruto and Hinata grabbed her jacket and yanked her back. The Jonin glared icily at Sarutobi who just blinked and ignored her, going into a small explanation for the young ones benefit.

"Anko, I know it's hard but I'm making you take them in because well, with Hinata you only got yourself to blame taking her away from the Hyuuga compound like that. And Naruto because he needs a real home and family who will cherish him. Do I make myself clear?"

Anko grumbled under her breath but when she looked at her two new house mates she couldn't keep back a smile. Both were interesting in their own way and to the truth she was happy. With just herself to keep to, life was getting lonely and having Hinata around eased that loneness. Throw Naruto into the fray and it was even better.

Anko walked towards the Hokage and bowed; as she rose she flipped him off which he took in stride.

She then walked over the kids and placed a hand on both their heads, her smile held great warmth towards them.

"Alright chickadees, since you're crashing with me I have a few things to say: first off no whining or crying. Second, don't let anyone tell you you're worthless. And lastly welcome to the family!"

**A/N: And that's chapter nine! Hope you like it! Ciao! I best you can guess who the third member is; I didn't really try to make it hard haha.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Demon Talking**_

_Human Thinking_

**Demon Thinking**

Dream

Anko paced restlessly as she waited for Hinata to finish clearing out everything that was hers in the Hyuuga compound. The woman was surprised when Neji and Hanabi stepped forward to help, she had thought that they were complete pricks to Hinata and didn't want anything to do with her.

Hinata heaved a nervous sigh as she stood outside of her father's office, she knew that it was dangerous to be near Hiashi but there was something she had to do first. Knocking on the door and waiting to be let in, Hinata took this time to collect her thoughts. She was driven out of her thoughts when Hiashi's voice sounded, telling her to come in.

Hiashi looked as if he just crawled out of bed, his clothes rumpled and in complete disarray. When he fixed his gaze on Hinata he eyes were bloodshot and teary. Hinata took a step back and averted her eyes; she didn't expect nor wanted to see her father like this.

Hiashi rubbed his face hard with his hand before letting out a heavy sigh. He took a moment to collect his thoughts then gave Hinata a tired looking smile.

"Hinata, I know that it's too late but whatever happens between us, but I want you to know that I am truly proud of you. To sacrifice you own daughter for my own petty gain, I was a fool. You don't have to forgive and I don't expect you to. I have wronged you and although it pains me, it is best for you to stay with Anko."

Hinata gave her father a long look before nodding, she still felt angry towards Hiashi for everything that happened but at the same time she was happy that his pride in her was not false. After a moment of hesitation she walked up to her father and gave him a small hug. Hiashi started in surprise but returned the hug and the two quickly drifted apart.

"I guess I'll keep in touch, make sure you're all right."

"Yes, that would be nice; Neji, Hanabi, and I will miss you."

Hinata nodded and walked out of her father's office where Neji was carrying the last of her stuff. Her older cousin looked slightly put off as if he wanted to say but seemed embarrassed about it.

When Hinata was about to walk past with her things, Neji lowered his head and said in a barely audible whisper. "Take care, little sister."

"The same to you, my brother."

XxXx

Naruto finished packing his small amount of possessions and sighed in nervous happiness; he was getting out of here and finally gaining a home. The boy allowed a small smile graced his lips as he thought of Hinata trying to get used to the idea that she would be staying in the same house as him and Anko. Although he was happy and so was Hinata it was still a shock to take in that Anko said could only be remedied with dango.

The blonde took one last look at his apartment and felt a smile come to his lips. Sure it wasn't how he would have done it but he was leaving this place for something better. Nodding his head resolutely, the boy set off for Anko, knowing that the woman would hate him for keeping her waiting.

XxXx

Anko lead the way to her house with her two new roommates in tow, she looked over her shoulder and saw that although slightly saddened (Hinata) and nervous (Naruto) they were fine. The woman turned her head back and tried hard to stifle the smile she knew she wouldn't be able to hide.

In truth she was lonely and although taken by surprised by Sarutobi's request was truly happy that the two young Ninja were staying with her. Anko closed her eyes and thought of how her once quiet and somewhat dismal house would be alive and cheerful. She gave her silent thanks to the Hokage for this.

As they reached their new home and went inside Naruto and Hinata was taken on a small tour to get to know where everything was. Naruto marveled at the size of the house and felt a rush of happiness now that he won't have to go back to his small apartment anymore.

When Anko showed him his new room Naruto stood silent for a moment, at first the snake Jonin thought something was wrong and went forward to confront the boy. However she stopped when she saw Naruto's hands shaking and shoulders trembling.

Yet before she could react Naruto swiftly turned to her and gave her a hug. Stumbling from the momentum Anko was just barely able to regain her footing; she then looked down on Naruto who was thanking her profusely. Anko blinked twice before awkwardly hugging him back, the two soon pulled apart and acting as if nothing happened, the snake Jonin went on with her tour.

At last, Anko saw Naruto his room and the boy paused to look around in amazement. It was perfect, well swept and clean with a queen sized bed and ample furniture. The room was much bigger than his old one and Naruto felt slightly overwhelmed by it all. He lowered his head and felt a smile coming to his lips.

He had a real room and was living in a real house; he was going to be living with people who would care for him. A rush of emotions swamped over him and the boy collapsed to his knees. Anko went to the blonde's side but found him laughing quietly, tilting her head to one side she waited for Naruto to speak.

"I'm happy." He said at length. "I'm somewhere I could be happy and safe. It's been a while since I felt like that."

Anko helped him up from the floor. "I will always make you feel welcome, Naruto. Of that you can be sure."

After everything was finished, Anko was promised took her two new roommates out for dango. As they sat down at the booth, Naruto and Hinata soon learned that Anko absolutely loved dango, to the point where she could eat more than Choji. The pair stared in slightly creeped out awe as their new housemate devoured her 40th stick of dango. With tightened stomachs the pair pushed their plates forward which Anko took and quickly disposed of.

Leaving the shop, Anko looked back to see Naruto and Hinata conversing in hushed tones, she was curious but not enough want to ask what the two were up to. In no time at all the trio reached their house and all three went to their rooms to relax and get ready for the next day.

Hinata sat in her bed wondering what will happen to her with Naruto and Anko as put of her team. Naruto stared at a mirror in his room and mused if he would be strong enough to protect Hinata. Anko was asleep not thinking of anything at the moment and was just fine what that.

XxXx

Hinata snuggled deeper in her bed and let out a content sigh. As she stretched out her foot she felt it bump against something while the thing let out a small growl. The girl opened her eyes a little, already knowing who it was and wondering why she took so long to get here. Kuu's fur bristled before settling flat again, she didn't feel like being pissed at the time.

Slowly getting to her paws, Kuu walked up to Hinata's head and laid back down while looking around and sighing. She glanced at the girl lying next to her and found that Hinata has fallen back asleep. Narrowing her eyes, the wolf moved closer before resting her head on her paws.

"_**Poor girl, you don't know anything, do you? Neither did she, though I tried to teach her and keep her safe. My poor Judas…killed by him. I swore that I would never have another child again but then you came. Your stupid father throwing you at me to save himself. Even though I tried I couldn't kill you, even though I said I wouldn't you were like a second daughter to me. I can't, won't lose another daughter. Forgive me for all that will happen, I'm so sorry, Judas."**_

XxXx

Bright sunlight shone in Hinata's room and the girl shied away from it, moaning softly in protest to waking up. She tried putting the blanket over her head and hunkering down in the sheets but amazingly, Kuu would not stand for it. Gripping her fingers lightly in her jaws, the wolf tugged into Hinata rose and gave her a baleful glare.

"_**You have to get up, time for you to truly become a ninja."**_

Hinata snorted in Kuu's face and buried herself under the covers but the wolf persisted and bit through the blankets and finding the girl's hand. Biting down hard, Kuu bullied Hinata out of her bed and watched her as she went through her routine. Kuu's ears twitched and growling at the widow, she directed Hinata towards it.

The ex-Hyuuga heiress was just putting on a tank top when Kuu growled at the widow, for just a moment she thought she saw movement and narrowed her eyes. Closing her eyes Hinata concentrated, magnifying her hearing in order to catch anything the shadow might.

However she quickly opened her eyes again with a huff and turned her back on the wolf who looked confused for a moment before just giving Hinata a look that meant explain.

"It's just Anko-san; I didn't know she was up and about this early."

"_**That's because you were too busy trying to sleep in to notice her moving around."**_

Hinata just shrugged her shoulders and continued changing, choosing a simple black and red short sleeved shirt and baggy black jeans for the day. Kuu sat twitching her tail with a faraway look in her eyes and didn't seem to notice Hinata leaving until she called out for the wolf. Startled out of her trance, the gray/ red furred canine padded slowly after the girl and went outside, where surprisingly Naruto was waiting alongside Anko.

The blonde haired boy wore a black tank top and dark cargo pants, Naruto's eyes were staring up at the sky watching a single cloud. Hinata raised her head for a moment and watched too but Anko's voice soon brought them both out of their reverie.

"Alright you two, let's go on to see the Hokage and out who our mystery teammate is, yeah!"

Smiling, Naruto watched the older woman go before saying, "She is way too energetic in the morning."

Hinata could only nod in reply; she was looking at Kuu, who was lagging behind with her tail down and her head hanging. Tipping her head to one side, the girl went back crouching down and looking the wolf over. Kuu had her head bowed, her breathing was quick and when she looked up at Hinata she gave a wolf smile and called her Judas.

Taken aback, Hinata remained silent and watched as Kuu walked off towards Anko. She then lifted her head and motioned for Hinata to follow. The girl looked confused but followed nonetheless. The walk to the Hokage's office was quiet but Hinata kept an eye on Kuu, why did she refer to her as Judas again?

The Hyuuga girl wondered why Kuu kept doing that, it was the second time that happened. Maybe she could ask Kuu herself who Judas was. Or maybe she might get her nose bitten off. Shaking her head, Hinata looked up when they all finally entered Sarutobi's office. The elderly man was smiling, which was a rarely but all three took it in stride, well expect Anko. She thought the smile looked a little too smug for her and decided to voice that opinion.

"Hey old man, what you smirking about? Surprised that I didn't choke the two brats yet?" Naruto and Hinata rolled their eyes though were inwardly amused. Anko was nothing but kind and although it was strange and new for her, they knew she was trying and truly cared for them.

"Not at all, I trusted you with taking care of these two Anko, and even now I know I've made the right choice." Sarutobi's smile grew slightly wider at Anko's embarrassed expression.

"Now, you have come to meet the final member of your squad, please get along with one another and become great ninja. You may enter now."

Anko, Naruto, and Hinata turned to the door to find a girl coming in. She was short around Naruto's height with reddish brown hair in a rather wild appearance, her eyes were a simple yet rumpled brown, as if she doesn't bother with combing it at all and her clothes were boyish, though a simple tank top with an oversized jean jacket and matching jeans. She also had a pair of large goggles on her head.

'_Weird.'_ thought her teammates.

She nodded politely at her new squad and bowed to Sarutobi, looked faintly amused. All three noticed that she wore no shoes or even socks.

"Yeah, I don't really like them, makes my feet feel trapped." the girl muttered with a silly grin.

Her voice trailed off when she noticed Kuu and started to gush over her, Hinata was on the verge of telling her that Kuu will bite but the wolf stayed perfectly still for a moment before getting up and making her exit. The girl pouted slightly but quickly got over and stared at each of her new squad at length.

As the girl racked her brain for something to say, Anko stepped in, saving her from awkwardness.

"Right, let's go outside and talk there. Get to know each other and all that."

XxXx

Anko leaned on the railing of the bridge in front of Naruto, Hinata, and her new student. She stared hard at the girl and wondered how she could get away fussing over Kuu without getting bit. Ah, she shouldn't worry about that now, she was now the leader of this squad and she'd better off with something simple to break the ice.

"Well now, why don't we start with names, hopes and dreams for the future, huh?" the dark haired woman stated, giving all of them a friendly look.

Hinata and Naruto's expressions turned thoughtful while the reddish brown haired girl was nodding off, practically asleep.

"_Is this kid really that stupid?' _the three teammates thoughts as the new girl continued to doze.

However just when Anko was about to nudge the girl awake, said girl woke herself up and looked around before smiling and getting up.

"Ahhh, you said something about hopes and dreams and all of that good stuff. While my hopes and dreams are while….I haven't thought of them and my name is Tei."

Naruto tipped his head to one side and stared at the newly named Tei for a moment. "Tei? Doesn't that stand for brotherhood?"

Tei smirked and made a small gesture with her hand, "Yeah, your right. The power to understand each other and accept the fate life deals to us."

Hinata narrowed her eyes but nodded at the girl's statement. It was then she noticed that she didn't learn anything about Tei except her name. Anko and Naruto felt the same but didn't comment. The rest of the introductions followed and the atmosphere was more relaxed between the new team.

A thought suddenly came to Anko, these three, they didn't know each other but would have to work together or die. A test would be good. A test of strength and skill. A smirk played on the snake Jonin's lips.

"Alright you three, you need something that will help you to trust one another. So tomorrow I'm gonna test you. The rule of the game; you three will have to fight me and knock me out. You must do it together or I will not teach you anything. Come at me with the intent to kill."

**A/N: Ahhh, I'm not dead! Sorry for the long wait, work's just been killing me and I've had no time to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter, see ya!**


End file.
